Outside In
by SayuriShizuka
Summary: They were sworn enemies. Until they have an accidental 'change' and come to know eachother's background, and finally accept eachother. After all, the only cure to Hate is Love. Zemyx Shonenai, rated T. ON HOLD.
1. Chapter 1  Opponent switch

**A/N: It was about I****'ll update a new story…**

**So here it is; A new Zemyx for you guys (I should probably upload an AkuRoku again sometime…)**

**I think the title is quite ironic. I came up with it at the second I put my computer on. And it perfectly refers to the story.**

**Hmm… haven't got much to say. Just hope you all enjoy this :D**

_**Summary: **__They were sworn enemies. Until they have an accidental 'change' and come to know eachother better, and finally accept eachother._

_After all, the only cure to Hate is Love._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_**Outside In"**_

_chapter 1 – Opponent Switch_

**(Demyx POV)**

I sighed as I wrote down my name on the black piece of paper.

A French test… that sure was unexpected.

Mr. Vexen liked giving unexpected tests, just on the times I _didn't _learn.

My head started to hurt when I readed the small dialogue I was supposed to translate.

Shit… How am I going to get myself out of this mess?

My parents would kill me if I came home with another bad grade…

But then I noticed I just happened to sit next to the kid with the highest possible IQ in this class.

**Zexion.**

Okay, I didn't like him. He was always glaring at me with only one visible eye; his other eye always covered by his long emo-hair. One time, I asked him if he was emo and then he hit me with his dictionary… that was in sixth grade.

Since then, he doesn't like me and I neither like him.

But I don't remember we've ever spoken to each other. Except for the time when he hit me. He's just so… silent.

Roxas is the only one that sometimes walks up to him and talks a bit. Once, he invited him to sit at our table in the canteen. But he refused. Not that I wanted him to. Our table is already crowded enough. We don't need him.

He's a bastard.

Anyway, I sat next to him and I knew he was good in French… He always got good grades, in every subject. Except for P.E, he wasn't good at that.

I just didn't want another bad grade… My dad would probably yell at me and mom would made spinach for dinner to punish me.

I **hate** spinach.

So, as silently and unnoticed as I could, I looked from the corner of my eyes at Zexion's paper on his table.

_Bonjour…_

I bended forward a little to take a better look at it.

_Bonjour, je m'appelle…_

Then I noticed Zexion wasn't writing like everyone else.

No, he was already done with the test and reading a book now. But he wasn't reading either.

In fact, the silverhaired was staring at me.

He arched a brow suspiciously.

_Oh shit. _My eyes became wide and my face turned a slight red. Quickly I looked back at my blank paper, biting my lip in shame.

Zexion saw me looking at his test. Okay, that sure was stupid. I hit my head mentally three times while looking at my paper.

Then I tried to concentrate on my own test again.

I was truly clueless about the whole thing. Everything that had something to do with French had somehow disappeared out of my head. My mind was totally blank as I looked at the words.

**Dammit, I can't do this!**

I thought about a plate full of spinach and made a disgusted face.

I frowned at my paper, but almost automatically my eyes began to wander to the paper just a metre away from me…

My eyes began to scan the clear handwriting. Zexion sure had nice handwriting…

Then a book was thrown down on the table and I flinched up so high I could almost touch the ceiling.

…_O__kay, not really, but that sure scared the hell out of me._

I shuddered when I saw Zexion's eyes shooting daggers at me.

**Crap. So he was still staring****. And he saw me looking at his exam.**

Not only me, but nearly the whole class shocked when Zexion had slapped his book down on the table. Everyone was staring now.

"Mr. Schemer, something you'd like to share with us?" the teacher asked with a rather bored voice. He was the only one who wasn't startled.

My eyes became wider. Oh _shit_, now Zexion was gonna tell everyone that I…

Zexion was still staring at me, warning me with his eyes. He looked truly terrifying now.

Then he turned away from me.

"It's nothing." He said dully. I released my breath.

As he said that, the bell rang.

I whined silently to myself when I stared back at my still blank paper. Mr. Vexen took it and grinned.

"Good Work, Mr. Nocturne." He said with sarcasm.

I sighed and took a look at his schedule.

P.E … _just great_. Anything a long, clumsy guy could ask for.

I gathered my books, and put them in my black backpack.

Then I noticed I was the only one left in the classroom, except for the teacher who was mumbling to himself, and a book on the table next to me.

I picked it up and looked at the cover.

"_Everything's about to Change" _it read.

Hey, didn't this book belong to Zexion?

I thought for a second. If I was right… Zexion also had P.E with me… I should give it back to him. It was the least I could do, since he didn't told the teacher about my peeking…

I swung my black backpack over one shoulder and made a quick walk to catch up with Zexion.

**(Zexion POV)**

I never liked P.E .

In fact, I hate it with my whole life.

What's the whole point of running after a ball or how-should-I know-what anyway? I'd rather read a book.

Speaking of book… I think I left mine in French class…

Crap, that one was expensive.

"Hey, Zexion!" someone called.

I turned around and felt my eye twitch from annoyance when I saw that… stupid Mohawk-boy running up to me.

It was him… Demyx. Who called me emo and was always looking at me like I was some sort of creep.

Okay, maybe I am. But at least I'm much smarter than him.

The blonde catched up with me and leaned forward on his knees for some seconds, trying to catch his breath again. I stared down at him with impatience.

"What." I asked monotonic. It didn't sound like a question, more like a command. Ohh how I liked to do that.

The guy in front of me breathed in and out like he ran a marathon or something. That annoyed the hell out of me.

Then Demyx stood upright again, and now I noticed that he grew a few inches, leaving me about half a head smaller.

_Goddammit._

Now it was Demyx turn to look down at me, and a bright smile appeared on his face. It made me wanna punch him.

"Here, you forgot your book at French class!" he said, grinning wider, if that's even possible, and handling me the book.

"It was the least I could do after…"

I snatched it away from him, giving him another one of my glares. "After you chose to use my test as yours?" I stated.

He blinked his eyes.

Then he smiled awkwardly. "Uh… Well… "

Zexion sighed, turned around and walked away, ignoring Demyx.

"Hey!" he heard the blonde yell after him.

"Couldn't you at least thank me?"

I shot a glare at him over my shoulder.

"About what?" I asked.

Demyx gave no reply.

I continued walking. I'm already late for P.E

It seemed that, everytime I had to join P.E (sometimes I would get a note from my parents), everyone chose to do Basketball.

And I guess that even you can figure out that short and Basketball doesn't match.

Coach Lexaeus came in and yelled everyone to be silent, in his own so-subtle way.

He chose two regular class mates to be the team captains and let them choose their teammates.

Axel was the captain of team red and Kairi of team blue.

I already knew where this was going.

Axel was the first to choose. "Roxas."

Then Kairi. "Naminé! "

"Larxene."

"Sora!"

"Hayner."

"Olette!"

"Demyx."

"Riku!"

And so on.

Until only Pence and me were left.

The two teams stared for a second at us. A sigh escaped me.

That seemed to let them make an action.

Too bad, Axel's team was faster.

"**Pence!**" they all yelled, except for Roxas who gave me a pitied look.

Kairi's group groaned.

"I don't want to be with that bookworm!" Kairi whimpered over-dramatic. Naminé patted her on the shoulder.

I walked over at the group and shot a glare at all of them. They made room for me.

I pretended I didn't care.

Pretended.

**(Third Person view)**

Soon, the game was on full speed.

It stood 9-8, one point in difference for Kairi's team.

Riku happened to be good in basketball, and so did Axel, but he was rather brute.

Roxas was good with dribbling, but Sora and Olette were too.

The tide was high for both sides.

Anyhow, although Demyx was long, no one passed to him since he would always miss catching it, dribble in the wrong direction or pass it to an opponent, thinking it was one of his team mates.

And of course no one either passed to Zexion. But not because he was dumb or clumsy like Demyx. He just didn't stand out. He was like a shadow to the others that wasn't actually there.

Not that Zexion cared anyway, or at least he pretended he didn't care. He just walked up and down enough and watched the ball being passed between his team-mates. That should be enough for Coach Lexaeus to give him a good grade in P.E, or so he thought.

Demyx on the other hand, hopped up and down the Gym, trying to get the attention of whoever got the ball.

It annoyed the hell out of everyone, but in particular Zexion.

Just when the silverhaired male got the urge to walk up to Demyx and tell him to shut up, Roxas decided it was the right moment to pass the ball to Zexion.

"Zexion, catch!" he yelled, as he threw the ball up in the air towards Zexion.

As he said that, the following events went in slow-motion. Or at least it felt like that. In fact, it were only a mere 20 seconds.

Zexion turned his face in the direction of where Roxas stood, being blocked by Riku and Sora. Then Zexion looked up at the orange object flying through the air.

His hands rose up when he saw the ball coming his way.

At that same moment, Demyx realised this would be the perfect opporturnity for him to catch the ball and score a point.

So he also reached out for the ball and ran to were the object should possibly land.

That's how they ran into each other, both fixated on the ball, not wanting the other to catch it.

When both of their hands just touched the object, their bodies soon followed and they bumped into each other.

_**Hard.**_

They both fell to the ground.

Coach Lexaeus blowed his whistle.

**( Zexion POV)**

I groaned as a headache seized me. I felt the cold floor of the gym right under my back.

Slowly, I sat up and blinked my eyes in confusion.

Everything in front of me was blurry. I only could see a bright orange object that my hands were holding. I blinked my eyes again.

Then, my vision started to clear. I blinked my eyes another time.

And then thought that my eyes were somehow betraying me.

Okay, I wasn't hallucinating. But what I saw in front of me sure wasn't normal either.

Because, what I saw, was myself.

Sitting upright on the ground, eyes disorientated and questioning mine.

I wondered if I happened to bump into a mirror. But that would be weird, because I reminded clearly that I bumped into Demyx.

I let go of the basketball I was holding to scratch my head that began to throb.

That's weird… myself in front of me didn't do the same. He just kept staring and blinking at me.

And why did my hair felt so… _strange_?

Okay, maybe I _was _hallucinating.

"Oy! You guys okay? That looked quite painful, yanno!" Axel ran up to us, and kneeled next to myself on the opposite.

My mirrorself was still blinking, but I wasn't blinking… I think.

Could it be that I somehow split in two?

"Yeah, I guess so." He –or me?- said, but in a voice that didn't sound like me. It had a but of an accent and a very dodgy sound.

I frowned.

What's_ happening_ here

Then I saw a hand on the ground next to me. I looked at it.

The hand belonged to me, but it didn't look like my hand…

It had long, slender fingers and a blue little wristband that I knew I saw before…

Hey wait, isn't that Demyx'…?

Uhhhh, okay. What's Demyx' wristband doing around my wrist?

I frowned again.

_Wait a minute…_

I touched my hair.

It felt… fluffy, straight…

…Mohawk?

My eyes became wide.

As my mind slowly began to understand the current situation, my other self, or maybe not, was still blinking in confusion.

"But…" he said, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Why am I there…" – he pointed at me – "when I'm here too?" he asked, pointing at himself.

Axel gave him an 'what-are-you-on?'-look.

I looked at myself in front of me, or rather, my appearance, and then back at my hand again.

**Okay,** if my mind isn't fucking with me… I think that I, somehow, am in Demyx' body now.

And Demyx is in mine.

Then, the reality hit me as a rock.

**We **_**switched bodies.**_

**Me**

**And**

**Demyx.**

_**Switched bodies.**_

…

_Holy devils__ in hell._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Ohh suspense :3**

**For those who still don't understand, Demyx and Zexion switched bodies when they bumped into eachother.**

**I guess this was rather confusing to read for you all… with that whole mirror-self thingy. But I think I would think that way too when I saw myself in front of me… Or I would think someone made a clone of me. xD**

**Anyway, I think of making this story about 5 chapters long… But that depends on you. Ack! Sorry, I didn't want to say that! Now I'm feeling like I'm pushing you to write a review! (but of course I'll appreciate that muchie much:)**

**I apologize, here are cookies for you all. It's chocolate chip :3**

**Will you please write me a review, and not just add this story to your list?**

**Anyway, ****I'll see you soon!!! (I promise!)**


	2. Chapter 2 Between Us

**A/N: ****Hey people!**

**Thank**** you all for your reviews :D Much appreciated!**

**I'm sorry I didn't upload for such a long time. My inspiration is constantly running away from me now. It's so annoying!**

**Anyhow, here's chapter 2.**

**I thought about starting with a Demyx POV, since Zexy got a POV like two times in the first chapter. ****I still don't know how long I should make this story. But I don't think I can do it in 5 chapters, so it's gonna be longer ****(...Do I hear some of you cheer now?)**

**Hehe, anyway. I'll try my best to make time for this and my other stories, but I'm sorry if you all have to wait so long… Real life is catching up with me again.**

**Okay… just tell me to shut up now and read the story! xD**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I would be the happiest person in the world if I did, but I sadly DO NOT OWN Kingdom Hearts or its characters.**

_**Summary: **__They were sworn enemies. Until they have an accidental 'change' and come to know eachother better, and finally accept eachother. _

_After all, the only cure to Hate is Love._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_**Outside In"**_

_chapter 2 __– Between us_

**(Demyx POV)**

I don't think I quite understand all of this.

Mainly because, right in front of me, I saw myself. I mean, the way I look like. Not _me_ me, because I'm right here, on the opposite of myself.

Secondary because my best friend Axel was looking at me like I was a retard. But couldn't he see that there was something terribly wrong? That I somehow split up in two and that there's a twin brother in front of me now?

At least that's what I think is happening here. But it could be that I watched too many movies.

"Did you… bumped your head, bookworm?" Axel then asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I blinked my eyes and looked up at him. He had a confusioned look on his face and… could it be that… had he gotten taller or something?

"B-bookworm?" I asked with an offended stare.

"Since when am I a bookworm?! I never read books! Hello, I'm Demyx, remember?"

Axel blinked his eyes. Roxas appeared next to him and looked down at me, also blinking.

**It became awfully quiet in the Gym.**

I looked around. Everyone was staring at me. Then I looked back at Axel. "Did… I say something funny?"

Axel stared at me with an awkward grin on his face. "Well… I think you bumped your head quite hard and need to see the nurse."

Next to him, I saw Roxas giving him a deathly glare, then looking at me with a worried frown.

"Are you okay, Zexion?"

…

_Now I was seriously flabbergasted._

"Z-Zexion…?" I asked myself, looking down at my feet. I wore different shoes.

"Yeeeees," Axel said teasingly.

"Yooooouuu're Zeeeexioooon." Forming long words like I'm stupid. Roxas kicked him.

I was still staring down at my feet. Those weren't my own feet. I had bigger feet.

_I… Don't understand._

That's when myself in front of me quickly stood up. Everyone looked at him now. The other me did a few steps in my direction, walking a little funny like he couldn't stand on his legs or something.

He took me by my arm and pulled me up. Everyone was still staring at him.

"I think he has a serious injury. We'd better see the doctor." He explained. His voice sounded dull. I stared at him.

_Now where did I hear that voice before…?_

Everyone nodded slowly in agreement, still staring.

Then, he ran, still with that funny walk, to the rooms exit, pulling me with him and holding my arm far too strong.

I sighed. Maybe I was just having a headache and the nurse's gonna tell me that everything's gonna be okay.

…But instead of going to the nurse office, he took me to the boy's changing room and pushed me in a corner.

He looked around if anyone was there, then turned back to look at me.

"Demyx?" he asked. I flinched at my name. "Are you in there?"

His eyes looked worried into mine, but they stood in a dull way, almost emotionless.

Suddenly I recognised who they reminded me of.

"Ze…Zexion?" I asked. My throat felt dry.

He nodded.

"…What the hell is happening here?!" I whined.

Zexion sighed and looked back at me with serious eyes. His expression didn't fit my face.

"Take a look in the mirror." was his simple reply.

I did as he said, turning around and walking to the mirror on the opposite wall, which was strangely placed higher. Normally I was always able to look in it without standing on my toes.

The first thing I saw was lilac hair.

Then a forehead, Then a face, Nose, eyes, lips.

My expression didn't fit Zexion's face either, which I was staring at now.

**I think I jaw****dropped.**

"What the… HECK?!" I exclaimed.

I stood there, Zexion's face – which was mine now – looking back at me in such a stupid way it almost made me laugh if the current situation wasn't so… _serious._

I heard another sigh behind me. "I think we somehow changed bodies, Demyx." He said.

I turned around to look at him, the same expression still on my face.

Zexion's – My own, thus – became disgusted.

"Drop that stupid face immediately or you'll never see daylight again." He spat.

I closed my mouth. His threat would probably mean he would smack me on the head with two, no, five heavy dictionaries.

Also, I decided to never spat at people like Zexion did. My face looked scary when he did.

Zexion sighed again, and began walking up and down the room with a deep frown on his forehead. I sat down on one of the benches and watched him.

It was quite strange to see myself walking in front of me. I didn't knew my legs were _that _long…

"So what are we going to do now? How did we switch anyway, and why? And what are we supposed to do if we never change back?!"

I blinked my eyes at the far too many questions.

I stood up and grabbed Zexion's arm (my arm) so he would stop walking and talking.

"Okay, okay! Just… eh… chill, okay? I'll think of something!" I exclaimed. Zexion shot a death glare at me, frowning.

"_Can_ you think?" he said sadistic.

I pouted at took an offended expression.

"That's mean, you know…"

"Don't pout and drop that expression dammit."

He doesn't even listen to me.

I took my (now very short) arms back and scratched my head, pushing my brains to come up with something.

Zexion glared at me.

Suddenly I got a great idea.

"I know!" I exclaimed enthusiastic. Zexion blinked his eyes.

I grabbed Zexion's (my) shoulders and pushed him to the other side of the room. I was strange to be smaller. I nearly reached my former chin now. And the hair covering one of my eyes was annoying. I blew it away, but it fell right in place again.

"Demyx, what are you doing?" Zexion asked rather annoyed now.

"Just stand here, okay?" I replied cheery. I walked away to the opposite of the room, then turned around and looked back at Zexion.

He frowned at me.

Another note for me; never frown again.

I took a breath in.

I knew this was gonna work. It has to be.

Then I made a mad dash towards Zexion. His eyes widened.

"W-w-wait Demyx! What are you-?!"

I closed my eyes tightly as soon as we hit eachother, but I didn't fail to notice the following bump sounded painful, not to mention _very _painful.

After a few seconds, I opened my eyes again with a hopeful grin on my face.

But that faded away as soon as it came.

Because I saw my face…

Still in front of me.

That looked really pissed.

_**...Uh oh.**_

"Demyx!" he yelled outrageous. "Why the fuck did you do that! Are you fucking **DUMB**?!"

I shrank and closed my eyes tightly again.

_Shit, please don't kill me._

A squeal escaped my mouth.

"What did you say?!"

"I'm s-s-s-sorry!" I squeaked.

"You fucking _should _be!"

"B-b-but-!"

"But WHAT?"

"We bumped into eachother too before we switched, right?" I exclaimed, my hands defensively protecting my face.

Zexion was about to yell at me again, but he suddenly fell silent.

I shot an eye open, unsure looking at him.

"..Right?"

"Right." Zexion finally replied in a sigh.

"I guess it was worth a try… although it did hurt." He said, moving upright a little.

"But you could've at least warn me."

I grinned, my eyes still closed. "You wouldn't allow it if I told you what I was about to do!"

Zexion sighed, but it didn't sound irritated. Did I just hear… a slight chuckle?

"That's true."

I opened my eyes, still grinning. But that faded away in a second.

He was right in front of me. I saw my own face, right in front of me.

Zexion stared at me with seagreen eyes.

I stared back.

Somehow… I ended up on his lap, cuddlng into his chest.

And _**that**_, certainly is awkward. Especially because that chest once belonged to me.

_How did we end up like this???_

He was only inches away from me. So close, our noses almost touched eachother.

_Okay. _

_Uhm…_

**Shit.**

**-**

**(Ze****xion POV)**

Demyx was staring with his now dark blue eyes at me.

It felt kind of strange to look at myself, and knowing it wasn't my reflection.

And it was especially strange to find myself in a _really _uncomfortable situation like this.

My head was throbbing and my back was hurting from the crash I made into the wall when Demyx 'tackled' me.

But somehow, I could only feel his heart pounding on my chest.

He looked at me, and opened his mouth, then closed it again.

"…Uhm?" he finally said/asked unsure, looking like a cute lost dog.

I slowly blinked my eyes. _Wait… cute?_

I looked at what was once my face, felt his breath – that once belonged to me- on my face, our hearts beating into eachother…

And I wondered how it felt to kiss my own lips.

_Holy shit!_

I gasped.

"**Get off!**_**" **_I yelled, and pushed Demyx on his chest so he fell on the floor.

Wide eyed I moved backwards until my back met the wall.

Where the hell did that thought come from? That's just disgusting. There must be something terribly w_rong_ with me to think about stuff like that!

I was too token up in thoughts to notice that Demyx was in pain.

"Ow, that really hurts, yanno!" he whined.

I woke up from my thoughts, and quickly crawled forward. Before Demyx could continue his pointless whining, I put a hand on his mouth in order to let him shut up and just listen.

Demyx blinked his eyes faintly and looked at me.

_Great. He got the hint._

"Okay Demyx. What happened stays between us, okay?" I hissed under my breath.

"Mwhat?" he asked, muffled by my hand.

"Everything. Just keep it a secret from the others. Got it?"

Demyx nodded. I removed my hand from his mouth.

He opened his mouth to say something, but right at that moment the bell rang and the changing room was in no time engulfed with yelling and laughing boys.

Me and Demyx quickly stood up.

"Oy Demyx!" we suddenly heard. Demyx looked up in the direction the voice came from, but I was slapped on the shoulder. I flinched, then quickly looked right of me, right in Axel's scary emerald eyes. I nearly flinched again.

"Feeling any better?" He asked with a grin.

_Oh yeah… I forgot. I'm supposed to be Demyx now._

"Uhm, fine I guess." I said, shooting a fast glance at Demyx, who looked at me with a strange expression.

Then all of a sudden I was tackled from behind. I barely managed to keep standing on my feet.

"Demy!!! I'm so glad you're okay, honey!" An annoying voice greeted me loudly. I turned my head and saw a flash of pink. I immediately recognized it as Marluxia's hair.

Soon, also Roxas and the others Demyx used to hang out with appeared, asking if I was okay and all.

I answered their questions, but felt rather uncomfortable.

And not only because Marluxia was clinging on me like a koala bear, or Axel nearly strangling me with that arm around my shoulders, but also because I was used to being ignored.

"Oy, how's bookworm?" Axel asked me with still that stupid grin on his face. I frowned at him. I didn't like it that he called me (former me) a bookworm.

"Yeah he's fine!" I spatted.

"Wow, easy Demmy!" Axel said, backing away jokingly while laughing at my sudden change. I saw Roxas eyeing me with suspicion.

Then Marluxia and Axel dragged me away, talking enthusiastically about how they won the game. But I wasn't listening. I looked back over my shoulder.

Demyx was left behind all alone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:**** Okies, that's chapter 2 for you!**

**Aww, I feel kinda sorry for Demyx :(**

**I think this chapter actually kinda sucked… Oh well. Please don't hit me with Zexion's dictionaries! Dx**

**I couldn't leave the fluffy romance out though. But I'm just trying, you know!**

**Anyhow, thanks again for all your reviews! (write me a new one, pleeeease?)**

**And now I'm gonna search for my inspiration...**

**See you next time! **


	3. Chapter 3 Behaviour

A/N: It was about I'll update a new story…

**A/N: ****I'm. SO. SORRY. I didn't update for such a long time.**

**There's a long story behind it…**

**See, my mom sorta grounded me because I was too busy with writing/etc. and not spending enough time on school. My parents freaked out when they saw my grades…**

**Also, I didn't update for such a long time because I was waiting for the inspiration 'to hit' me. But guess what? Sometimes it doesn't come.**

**And now I decided to write this WITHOUT inspiration! (tadaa)**

**So…**

**I'm really frickin goddamn sorry (that's not a good sentence and I know it.) **

**I feel like a giant dickhead, for letting you all wait so long, and I hope you can forgive me? (bows down) **

**Please enjoy, for the ones who aren't fed up with waiting for me yet… TT**

_**Summary: **__They were sworn enemies. Until they have an accidental 'change' and come to know eachother better, and finally accept eachother._

_After all, the only cure to Hate is Love._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_**Outside In"**_

_chapter 3__ – Behaviour_

**(****Demyx POV)**

The realisation of the current situation was getting more and more to me every minute.

I quickly dressed, grabbed all the stuff that didn't exactly belong to _me_ together and went out the changing room.

My feet made their way through the halls as I became lost into thoughts.

I'm not going to hang out with my friends anymore, because they know me now as the stupid silent emo-kid that's only good for receiving information from for homework.

I'm not going to be greeted in the halls.

I'm not getting smiled at.

Because those people don't know me anymore.

_I'm not that person anymore._

Suddenly I heard the school bell rang. The annoying sound echoed through the halls, right before the classrooms burst open and students came out, loudly.

I looked up.

_People don't know me as that person. Not__ anymore._

Two giant guys pushed me out of the way. I nearly fell over.

"H-Hey!" I yelled at them.

Unfortunately, they heard me. The right one turned around and eyed me with a mischievous smirk.

"Eh, you got something, short stuff?" the other replied, raising his eyebrows.

I suddenly realised how small I was. I backed away slowly, clenching my fists behind my back.

"No, it's nothing."

They gave me a last, rather threatening smirk before they went along.

I looked at their broad posture, and then looked down at the floor.

"_Short Stuff_, eh?"

I used to be long…

Somehow I felt sad… and suddenly really weak.

My feet dragged me along through the halls, on their way to the cafeteria.

**(Zexion POV)**

"Ax, give it back!" Marluxia groaned, reaching out for the can of soda that was held away from him by Axel. He grinned.

"First the magic word."

Marluxia gave his best puppy eyes.

"Pleaaaaaase??"

Axel raised his eyebrows. "Nu-huh, the other word."

"There's another word? I don't know it!"

"Well then that's too bad for you, Marly." Axel said, as he opened the can and brought it to his mouth, ready to drink it… If Roxas didn't push him in the side.

Axel snorted on his drink, and for a moment I thought the soda would come out through his nose, which it thankfully didn't.

Axel coughed, a smirk on his face while he glanced at Roxas.

"Aww, no fair Roxie. You're such a mean-"

"Just give it back, Axel." Roxas interrupted his endless whining. Axel did as he said, making Marluxia squeal with joy, then he bowed back and whispered something in Roxas ear.

Of course, he received another stomp in the side.

All this time, I was quietly sitting at the table and watching them fool around.

It was… interesting in some way.

I took another bite of my sandwich, and secretly wanted to read a book now. Really badly. Would it be weird if Demyx read a book in the cafeteria?

…

**Yes, that would definitely be weird.**

"Hey Dem, you're awfully quiet today, yanno?"Axel said, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I blinked my eyes, and suddenly noticed that several people at the table were staring at me, including a sipping Marluxia.

"Well…" I began, thinking of what to say.

"I guess… I'm just feeling tired." I finally replied with a small voice.

Axel raised his eyebrows. "Tired? _You_?" he asked in disbelief.

…_Crap, I said something stupid didn't I…?_

Axel suddenly started to grin. "Heh. I never expected to see a tired Demyx!" he said. He patted me on the shoulder.

"You're really a weird person, Demyx."

The rest of the table began to laugh.

After a second or two, I felt a slight smile coming on my face.

_These people were lousy… but somewhat nice._

Then I noticed Roxas looking over at me. He frowned a little. When I glanced back at him, he stood up.

"I'm going to check up on Zexion." He informed the table, pointing over his shoulder.

The laughing people at the table died down immediately.

Axel was the first to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Well, good luck with that!" he said with a grin.

Roxas nodded and walked off.

Right after he was gone, Axel rested his head on his arms, a mocking expression on his face.

"Sheesh, he's always going to that boring bookworm… what's with him?" Axel mumbled, more to himself. "He's always such a…"

I tuned out, and looked at Roxas, how he walked through the canteen to a table in the far back.

There I saw my once own small posture, quietly sitting at the table.

I saw the silvery-like hair that covered one part of the pale face. I saw the black shirt and the dark jeans I used to wear…

But it wasn't me sitting there, it was Demyx.

Ever popular Demyx who everyone loved, with his flashy clothes and his passion for music, his ever cheerful attitude and his bright smile.

_Demyx._

… **Me****.**

**(Demyx POV)**

"Can I sit here?"

I looked up, right in Roxas' bright blue eyes. I felt a smile growing on my face.

"Of course!" I replied, a little too cheery I noticed later.

Roxas raised his eyebrows and sat down. I continued eating my hamburger.

"So… How's it going?" Roxas asked.

"Very Good!" I replied.

"O…kay."

A short silence fell asI took another bite of my food, and then looked over at him. He stared at my hamburger.

"Something wrong?" I asked, raising my eyebrows and granting him another smile.

"Well…Thing is…" Roxas looked from my hamburger to me and back, then frowned.

"Aren't you a vegetarian?"

I blinked my eyes, looked at my hamburger for a while, and then stared back at Roxas.

"I am?"

Roxas nodded.

…

_**Crap. I am.**_

"Well… Er…" I stammered.

_Crap._

"I…"

_Dang it. Dang it Dang it Dang it._

"I stopped with it. My physical health was going down so my mother suggested me to eat meat again." I said.

_Woah. Where did that come from?_

Roxas looked at me quizzically.

"Oh, okay." He said, and shrugged.

_Thank you, whoever gave me that sentence and actually made Roxas believe it. If I know who you are, I will worship you the rest of my life!_

The bell rang.

Roxas looked up.

"Oh." He said.

"Oh." I replied.

Roxas stood up. "Well, I gotta go." He said awkwardly, as he pointed behind him.

I nodded, and smiled at him. "Okay, see ya!"

Roxas eyed me, and raised a hand. "Hang in there, Zexion."

Then he went over to the others.

I looked at his back.

_Oh yeah._

_I'm Zexion now._

I thought about it as I packed 'my' stuff, and walked out the canteen to next class.

As I made my way through the hall full of obstacles such as broad guys and lots of girl-groups that HAD to walk next to eachother so I couldn't go past them, I saw Axel. And Roxas. And Marluxia. And me… uhm… _Former_ me.

Something deep inside me began to hurt as I quickly walked past them.

But suddenly someone held onto my arm.

Surprised, I turned around and stood face to face with ocean-green eyes, that looked more serious than ever before. Even though I knew them myself the best.

**(Zexion POV****)**

"I'll see you after school, at the main gate." I said as my eyes met surprised stormy-blue ones.

He blinked at me.

I looked at him, and hoped my message would somehow reach through his thick-headed skull.

Thankfully, he nodded.

"Okay." He said slowly.

I gave him the tiniest of the tiniest grin. He smiled back.

Then I felt eyes shooting daggers at my back.

Demyx saw the gazes too, and I could see him getting nervous.

I turned around to the others and gave them a sarcastic glare. "It's for school, you idiots." I informed them.

They raised their eyebrows, and looked at eachother. I turned back to Demyx.

"I see you there." I quickly whispered.

"Uh, o-okay." He stammered, backing away from me. "I got to go now…" he said, and trotted off to the stairs. Suddenly he turned around and gave me a wave. "See ya!"

I was just about to reply, when I suddenly noticed he didn't know where he was walking.

My eyes widened.

"Demyx, watch out for the-!"

Too late.

Demyx released a yell as he fell backwards…

Thank god it were only four stairs.

A couple of seconds later, I heard him laugh.

"Whoops!"

I approached and looked down. Down the stairs laid Demyx, his books and paperwork (or should I say mine?) spread everywhere, and he was grinning like an idiot.

He sat up and blew the silvery hair out of his face, that fell back just in place again.

"I'm okay, I'm okay!" he exclaimed, stood up and dusted himself off.

"Oh jeez, what a mess…" He said, as he quickly gathered the papers and books together.

"Hehe, I should be going for class now!" Demyx exclaimed, and smiled at me. I could, however, see that he was embarrassed, thanks to his bright red cheeks.

I grinned at his clumsiness. "We'll meet after school." I reminded him again.

Demyx nodded wildly, and then quickly made his way to his next class.

I watched him stumbling down the stairs, still a grin on my face.

Then I felt the daggers digging holes in my back again, and turned around to find everyone staring at me.

Axel, again, was the first to speak.

"Firstly, what is your business with bookworm?"

I foresaw this question.

"We're working together on a project for economy." I replied bored. "So we have to make appointments for when we will work on it."

Marluxia raised his eyebrows, but Axel didn't seem impressed.

"Secondly…" He began. I looked at him in await.

"Why, if I may ask, did you call that bookworm 'Demyx', Dem?"

I gasped.

_Dammit._

_I did._

_I just blew my cover._

"Well, that is…"

_Shit. SHIT._

"It's because he's just tired, I think." Roxas suddenly said. I looked at him in disbelief. Roxas glanced back at me, a strange expression on his face.

"That should be it." Axel said, agreeing, although I still noticed he wasn't quite sure of that.

I released a sigh when everyone finally walked off to their classes.

**This day to years of my life…**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:**** Haha. Don't worry, Zexy. I've got those kind of days a lot. And if it would be true that those days could take years of your life, I'd probably die before I'll turn eighteen! :P just kidding, guys!**

**Anyway, I kinda enjoyed writing this chapter. Oh, the joy of writing. How I missed that! :3**

**I was laughing at the Demyx-vegetarian part. I can totally imagine Zexion being a vegetarian. But not because of the sad, poor animals, but because he has been to a meat factory in middle school and now needs to throw up everytime he sees meat xD**

**Woah, I really have too much fantasy don't I…? :P**

**I hope some of you will still review this chapter… it would make me reaaally happy so please? I, unfortunately, don't have cookies… Oh wait,I got pie! you'll get a piece of pie if you review :3 nyaha, see you guys next time!!**


End file.
